This invention relates to an angle determinator, comprising four hingedly interconnected links jointly forming a parallelogram which at one of its apexes, which are constructed as pivot joints, is turnably connected to a bar or the like which is provided with at least one scale and along which that apex of the parallelogram, which is opposite to said one apex, is displaceable together with a pointer or the like cooperating with said scale.